


Calm After the Storm

by nona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Teen Wolf (AU), based on another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nona/pseuds/nona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I enjoyed XproSKeith's story "The War of the Nemeton." You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1645241/. You should probably read that one first before reading this one.</p><p>My story is based on his, as I loved the world he created so much. My story takes a decidedly porny turn, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Night's Sleep?

"Good work today, you guys, but we had a long day. I think everyone should go home and get some rest," Scott said, addressing the group. "We'll continue with clean up tomorrow."

"Right," Isaac said as he left with Allison. Kira and Lydia left with Derek. Jayce turned to Scott and Stiles.

"Do you guys mind if I sleep over with you? My house was heavily damaged in the attack, and it's going to be at least another week before we get a new roof."

"Sure!" Scott said, smiling brightly. He looked over to Stiles for comfirmation. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, okay," he said. They left together, all riding in Stiles's jeep to Scott's house.

No one was at home at Scott's house, so the trio made sandwiches and played Xbox until they got sleepy. Scott and Stiles headed to Scott's room, but they noticed Jayce hanging back, looking a little uncertain.

"What's wrong, Jayce?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. It's just...you guys worked so well together during the battle, and after the soul link thing, I don't know if I fit in with you anymore."

Scott huffed. "Jayce, you've been our friend since day one, okay? So what if you moved away for like 10 years. You're still one of us. Don't ever doubt yourself."

"Believe it!" Stiles exclaimed.

Jayce smiled and followed Scott and Stiles up the stairs.

Once in Scott's room, Jayce was surprised to see Scott and Stiles still shared a bed. Scott, lycanthropically picking up on Jayce's mood, chuckled and patted the bed between himself and Stiles. It was a tight fit, but they all made it work.

"All right, not to sound crass or anything," Stiles said, "but Jayce, dude. You grew up hot. Like wow."

"Oh my god, Stiles," Scott groaned. "Why are you doing this now?"

"Because, dude. I noticed during our soul link that you thought Jayce was really hot. And I agree."

"Guys, come on," Jayce said, blushing. His usual confidence failed him, and Scott looked over at Stiles. They shared a silent conversation for a minute, then they both nodded.

"You wanna?" Stiles asked Jayce. Jayce looked at both of them and blushed deeper.

"Um...okay," he giggled. Scott wasted no time popping a claw and tearing Jayce's shirt right down the front. He flicked one of Jayce's perfectly formed nipples with his tongue, and Jayce moaned.

"So, you're a nipple guy, huh?" Stiles asked lightly. He unbuttoned Jayce's jeans and yanked them down his thighs, along with his underwear. He rested the heft of Jayce's amazing dick in his hand and gazed in awe at his shining golden pubes. "Oh, Jayce," Stiles whispered as he began to stroke Jayce's rapidly lengthening cock.

"Wow," was all Jayce could say as Scott and Stiles worked him from both ends. Eventually, Scott stopped playing with his nipples, and he kissed Jayce full on the lips, his true alpha heat bleeding into the kiss. Jayce arched off the bed as Stiles replaced his hand on Jayce's dick with his mouth.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...hnnnngggg-!" he came in hot jets all over Stiles's face, who lapped up the jizz as best he could, but it was way too much for any one person. Scott kissed Jayce though his orgasm, and when Jayce came down, he didn't even feel embarassed at having come so quickly. When Scott finally pulled away from him, they both looked down to see Stiles sticky with semen.

"Um, quick question?" Stiles said shakily. "Do waterbenders usually come that hard? I mean, Scott's orgasms last a really, _really_ long time, but the sheer volume of baby batter shooting out of your dick...dude, how?"

"Like I told you guys earlier, waterbenders can manipulate anything containing water," Jayce said breathlessly. "Cum has water in it."

"Wait," Scott said, confused. "You practice cumbending? That's...that's a thing?"

"Yep," Jayce nodded. "Observe." Jayce did a tai chi move with only his hand.

And just like that, Scott and Stiles both let out obscene moans as a sudden orgasm ripped through them, pulling the semen right out of their balls and through their suddenly achingly hard dicks. Just as Stiles said, Scott's orgasm kept going and going, and he blacked out mid-gasp long after Stiles had stopped cumming. Stiles, still wracked with aftershocks, was now covered in the semen of all three of them. He blinked at the ceiling, speechless.

"Good night, you two," Jayce said, turning over onto his side. "We have a busy day tomorrow."


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed XproSKeith's story "The War of the Nemeton." You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1645241/. You should probably read that one first before reading this one.
> 
> My story is based on his, as I loved the world he created so much.

Dr. Deaton hummed quietly to himself as he and Scott worked together to organize a new shipment of medication that came in the mail that day. It was a couple of months after all of the craziness had gone down in Beacon Hills, but now things were quiet. Calm. Peaceful. 

Scott was growing into his alpha abilities more and more every day. Stiles, his world druid powers. Together, along with the rest of the pack, they made a formidable force that made anyone who wished ill on Beacon Hills think twice before trying it. The reputation of the McCall pack preceded them, and they hadn't had to fight any major battles in awhile.

But something was bothering Scott. He opened his mouth to ask Deaton a question, but he closed it again and went back to his inventory. A few minutes later, he tried to ask again, yet just like before, the words failed him. Finally, taking pity on Scott, Deaton put down the box he was going through and smiled at Scott.

"Are you trying to ask me something?" he asked.

"Uh..." Scott rubbed the back of his neck and looked supremely uncomfortable.

"Scott."

"Yeah, um. Okay, this is going to sound really weird, and please don't tell anyone else what I'm about to ask you."

"When have I ever?" Deaton replied. He wasn't quite offended, but he could tell whatever Scott had to say must have been hugely important.

"So, like, what happens if a true alpha, a world druid, and a waterbender have sex with each other? Hypothetically, I mean. I'm asking for a friend."

Deaton rubbed his chin and fixed Scott with a look. "Hypothetically?"

Scott nodded. He looked terrified.

"Well," Deaton started. "All three of them are capable of manipulating the forces of nature to some degree, Stiles--I mean the world druid--probably more than the other two. And if you--I mean the true alpha and the world druid--are bound to each other spiritually, there's no telling what that would do combined with a waterbender who can control his chi to supernatural degree."

"Oh," Scott said quietly.

"May I ask a question of my own?" Deaton said, coming around the table and standing next to Scott.

"Sure," Scott said.

"Are you using protection?"

Scott stiffened and dropped his clipboard. He stooped to pick it up and seriously considered just rolling underneath the exam table and continuing to roll out the back door.

"It was a hypothetical, remember?" he said as he stood back up.

"Scott, you're a terrible liar," Deaton said, clapping Scott on the shoulder. Scott sighed heavily.

"The first and second times, no. All the times after that, yeah," he admitted in defeat. "The reason I'm asking is because, well, my wolf has been sensing something really weird lately."

"Oh?" Deaton asked, crossing his arms and looking serious. "Tell me."

"Well, Stiles says he sensed a faintly magical disturbance a few weeks ago, and it keeps nagging at him. But he hasn't noticed that he only feels the disturbance whenever Jayce is around."

"And how do you know this?" Deaton asked.

"The bond. I've been exploring it a little more, and even though we don't exactly share a brain, sometimes it's not hard to figure him out," Scott said, a small, shy smile playing on his lips. He sobered as he continued. "But my wolf also seems to be affected by Jayce. I keep getting these possessive urges to protect him, even though he's more than capable of taking care of himself. The wolf doesn't care, and yesterday at lunch, I found myself growling at Greenberg for sitting too close to our table."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Stiles said it was a perfectly normal reaction, because no one likes Greenberg anyway, but he felt the vibes I couldn't control, and he got worried, and Dr. Deaton, none of that is even the worst part." Scott's breathing was ticking up as panic crept into his voice.

"Scott, breathe," Deaton said, placing a calming hand on Scott's arm. "What is it?"

"When I'm near Jayce, I can hear two heartbeats. One is his, and the other is a smaller, fainter one." Scott searched Deaton's face hoping his suspicions were baseless. "And when all three of us are together, the fourth heartbeat gets louder."

"What do you think it is, Scott?" 

"I...I don't know. I don't know what would cause me to hear phantom heartbeats."

Deaton took a deep breath and pulled up a chair. He motioned for Scott to do the same. Scott sat heavily on the nearest stool.

"What I'm about to say might alarm you, so I'm going to need you to stay calm, all right, Scott?"

Scott merely nodded.

"A true alpha and a world druid only arise every hundred years or so, and their powers combined are nearly immeasurable. You and Stiles share a soul bond, which only increases your abilities. But this increase also affects you physically. It affects you right down to a quantum level. Your seed, for lack of a better term, would be incredibly potent. But that wouldn't matter if Jayce wasn't receptive to your...activities. He, like you, is influenced by the moon. And the moon, being a symbol of reproduction and fertility-"

"Did Stiles and I get Jayce pregnant?!" Scott yelped.

Deaton smiled at Scott. "I won't know for sure until I exam him, but from the way it sounds, possibly."

"But guys can't get pregnant! I mean, I took 6th grade sex ed, and my mom told me where babies came from way before then. Three guys making a baby is nowhere near normal!"

"Nothing about the three of you is normal, Scott," Deaton said patiently. But if he said anything after that, Scott didn't hear him. All he could focus on was the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding in his chest, and the wolf pacing just under his skin.

Across town, Stiles sat at his desk doing his trig homework. He stopped and looked up from his notebook as a wave of panic and fear washed over him. He could tell it was Scott. And he could tell it was something big.


	3. Telling Stiles

Stiles hung up the phone, chewing worriedly on a corner of his fingernail. He opened his bedroom window, as Scott instructed, and tried not to fret too much over the phone call he'd just received.

_"Yeah, it's pretty serious. It's not the kind of news you tell someone over the phone."_

_"Oh, no. Is someone dying? Are you dying? I think I'd be able to feel-"_

_"No, Stiles, I'm not dying. This is...sort of the opposite."_

_"The opposite of dying is living, and the only thing remarkable about that is the fact that we still are. I mean, have you ever tried to take stock of everything that's tried to kill us over the past year? Peter, Gerard, Matt, Jackson, Chris, Allison, Kate, Victoria, Jennifer, Kali, Ennis, Ethan, Aiden, Deucalion, me-slash-a nogitsune, Peter and Kate again, a mouthless dude, Araya, Violet, Garrett, Lydia that one time Peter mind controlled her, Gerard and Jennifer and Rhys as the triumvirate of evil...I'm probably forgetting a bunch of people, but you get my drift."_

_"...are you done?"_

_"For now."_

_"Open the window for me, okay? I'll be there in a few minutes," Scott said._

_"Bro, just use the door. My dad gave you a key."_

But Scott had hung up by then, and now Stiles was sitting at his desk and nervously bouncing his leg up and down.

Several minutes later, he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a dark figure somersault effortlessly through his open window and land on one knee next to his bed. Scott looked up and frowned.

"Aww, dude, you didn't see it. Now I have to do it all over again."

"Scott!" Stiles shrieked. "Jesus. You scared me. What did you want to talk about?"

Scott stood, his frown growing deeper. "I think we got Jayce pregnant."

Stiles blinked. Of all the things he expected to come out of Scott's mouth, the possibility of impregnating Jayce was definitely nowhere on the list. Stiles blinked again.

"Come again, buddy?" Stiles said slowly and cautiously, like he was dealing with a mad man.

"NO. That's exactly what got us in this situation. Stiles, I'm not ready to be a dad, and neither are you. Last week, you made airplane noises while eating your peas at dinner."

"Okay, first of all, you know that's the only way I can eat peas. And second, none of this makes any sense! Jayce is a guy."

So Scott explained everything to Stiles the same way Deaton explained it to him: super seed, moon magic, and all. Stiles still didn't look convinced.

"The magical energy you've been sensing? It's only been around Jayce, hasn't it?"

Stiles thought for a moment, and his eyes widened in shock as the realization hit him. But he wasn't done trying to throw logic at this situation. "How do you know it's a baby and not some random magical energy signature?"

"Because my wolf wants to maul anyone outside of the pack who gets too close to Jayce. I have never felt that way before, and I can see no other reason why I'd be so possessive."

Stiles sighed. "I was hoping the extra aggression I sensed from you was just gas."

"Stiles, this is serious."

Stiles looked at Scott, fear evident in his amber eyes. "I'm not ready to be a dad."

Smiling, Scott crossed the room and grabbed both of Stiles's hands in his.

"We're going to handle this the same way we've handled everything else life has thrown at us. Together. So, don't be scared, okay? We can do this, I just know it. I love you, dude." Scott pressed a kiss to Stiles's forehead and held his hands until the boy's racing heartbeat evened out into something approaching normal. Well, normal for Stiles, anyway. 

"We still need to figure out _how_ Jayce is pregnant, if he even is at all. Deaton hasn't seen him, yet." Stiles said quietly.

Scott nodded gravely. "We'll see Jayce at school tomorrow. We can talk about it some more, then. But for now, let's get some rest. I have a feeling we're going to need it."


	4. Amazing Jayce: pt 1

Scott and Stiles stood by their lockers waiting for Jayce to show up. Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Kira, and Malia joined them. The group caused a small traffic jam in the hallway, but they met every morning before 1st period since they didn't all have the same classes and wouldn't be able to meet again until after school. This year, Lydia and Isaac had the misfortune of being assigned to late-lunch, so they couldn't even all meet then. It made life difficult, but such is the life of a teenaged pack of supernatural creatures...and Stiles.

"Why isn't he here, yet?" Stiles practically whined. "Jayce is never late for school."

"He'll be here, don't worry," Scott said.

"I hope so," Isaac smirked. "I can't wait to see his face when you tell him what Deaton said."

Stiles squinted menacingly at Isaac. "Who the fuck told you?"

"Scott, of course," Isaac said cheerfully.

"Scott! Who else have you told?"

Every pack member raised a hand. Even a 9th grader milling around trying to get close to Kira and Lydia raised his hand. Malia growled at him, and he scampered away.

"Why did you tell them before we got the chance to tell Jayce?" Stiles demanded. Scott shrugged apologetically.

"They were going to find out anyway. Besides, we tackle problems as a pack, as you well know. Aaaand I may have accidentally hit 'reply all' when I was texting with you about it before leaving for school this morning. Sorry."

"Here he is!" Kira said, effectively cutting off Stiles's impending rant.

Lydia grabbed Allison's arm and urged the others to follow her. "I think this is a conversation they need to have privately. Let's go."

"No, I want to hear this," Isaac said, crossing his arms. Malia and Kira yanked him away down the hall with them. Scott and Stiles were left alone watching a rapidly approaching Jayce.

"Ready?" Stiles asked nervously. Scott patted his shoulder.

"Not really, but this is something we need to do."

Jayce flipped his blond hair out of his eyes as he finally made his way to Stiles and Scott. He nodded down the hall. "Why are they leaving? We usually all catch up before school. What's up?"

"Um..." Stiles began. He blinked at Scott, who suddenly looked scared and like maybe he wanted to climb into his locker and disappear. A wave of magical energy hit him, and Stiles knew they couldn't delay any longer. "Jayce, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Scott took a deep breath. "How have you been feeling, lately? Everything all right?"

"Guys," Jayce looked between them. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You two are acting weird." He leaned in close and fixed them both with a look that exuded nothing but concern. "Is it because I'm pregnant?"

Scott and Stiles gaped at Jayce. Jayce smiled.

"I was going to tell you last week, but I haven't even figured out how I'm going to tell my parents."

"I'm sorry," Stiles said. "You _knew_?"

"Yeah. Actually, my chi was flowing strangely, and after a lot of meditation, I figured it out. I don't know how it happened, but who truly knows what a waterbender's body is capable of?"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I didn't think you'd want it." Jayce looked down and away from the boys. "I pretty much just showed up in your lives after years of being away, and now I'm pregnant. I see how you and Scott are with each other. Even after all our...times...together, I still feel like a third-wheel sometimes, you know? A baby is just complicating an already complicated situation. I don't even know whose it is."

"Deaton said the baby could be both mine and Stiles, but he wants to take a look at you," Scott said patiently.

"Because you obviously won't be seeing a normal people doctor for...this," Stiles added.

"No, I suppose not," Jayce said sadly. "I'll meet you at Deaton's after school. See you later." And with that, Jayce trudged down the hall.

"He reeked of sadness all of a sudden," Scott whispered to Stiles.

"This didn't go the way I thought it would," said Stiles.

"What were you expecting?"

"More freaking out? Maybe us being a little more supportive?"

"Yeah, you're right," Scott agreed. "We can do better."

"If we're going to be dads, we sure as hell need to," Stiles said. The warning bell rang, signalling the imminent start of 1st period. "Come on, let's get to class."

Scott and Stiles piled into the classroom with their classmates and took their usual seats. Out of the nowhere, Scott felt someone thwap him on the back of the head. He suppressed an annoyed growl and turned to find the culprit. He thought it may have been Stiles, but the pair of snobby blue eyes he found himself staring into told him he was dead wrong.

"How's it going, loser? I hear you're an Alpha, now. I didn't believe that shit when Derek told me, so I came all the way from London to see for myself. How'd a twerp like you get red eyes, McCall?"

Jackson Whittemore was apparently back in town. And his timing couldn't have been worse.


End file.
